


The Apple

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Metaphors, Mindfuck, Serial Killer Miranda!, Temptation, Urges To Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Even now the urges never go away.





	The Apple

Slumbering beside me you lie akin to a kitten seeking warmth from its mother. Though if the dried perspiration and soreness below were to attribute anything to our relationship is that it’s anything but maternal. 

Alabaster skin gleams in the pale waning moonlight. Your body is so lovely. All curves, valleys, and dips. Part of me wants to awaken you just to ravish it once more. To drown myself in your intoxicating scent and taste. Gorge myself on your love.

Another part, however, the hidden one only reflected in the twinkling proud eyes of Lucifer and when God’s back is finally turned wants to feel your delicate throat struggle to breathe beneath fingertips. To see crimson splashed, pooling on a layer of pristine snow. To watch the light fade in brown eyes, leaving them glazed and confused.

Once when I was but a small girl I seen a doe dead on the side of the road. The tawny fur damp with morning due. Eyes wide open, unseeing. The mouth frothed with blood.

And it was the most beautiful sight I’ve ever witnessed. Ever.

Now unconscious to the world, I'm not afraid to admit that I compare you to that image daily. Oh, how gorgeous it would truly be. An absolute work of art to see you crumpled upon the ground like a fallen angel.  

A slight movement. You whimper, curling further into death.

_ I see you. Do you see me, my dear Andrea? Feel the darkness of my soul brushing against your unwavering light. Taste the bitter metallic flavor of death upon my lips?...On my fingertips.  _

Of course, you don’t, do you?

No,

I don’t suspect so. You are far too precious. Too pure for such insight. And in the end, is that not why I’m so drawn to you. You; the divine creature keeping my demon chained with pretty words and the batting of eyelashes.

I laugh at this. At you. My sweet clueless enabler. Sweet smile prompting me to act on my basic instincts. How would you act if you knew I used fashion especially to lure unsuspecting flies into my web. Would you run or join me in the feast?

I reach and dare caress your cheek.  My dear, dear, Andrea. You’ll never know. Never know any of this.

But I will...I will.

I stroke your hair. Sleep, my love.


End file.
